


Bedtime Lullaby

by PeayitForward



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeayitForward/pseuds/PeayitForward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rattle, made out of silver with intricate etchings on it. Rose gently ran her fingers over the etchings, tracing the patterns. Her finger slipped causing the rattle to shake a little. It made a very light tinkling noise, very much like a song. Rose closed her eyes and listened carefully, the song sounded sad, lost, and a little hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I am of the opinion that those of you who choose to read this can decide how far they go afterwards. I don't really write that kind of stuff…I'm complete bollocks at it frankly. Please review, I appreciate it very much. Other than that have a fantastic time reading!

"Doctor?" Rose asked, carefully walking towards the control room of the TARDIS. When no answer came, she began to search the area. She had never really seen the Doctor anywhere other than the control room and couldn't figure out where he could be. Sweeping her gaze around the room again she noticed a door on the other side of the room that she was not familiar with. She wondered if she should invade ever's space it was. Maybe it was the Doctors room or maybe somewhere she wasn't allowed. Then again if that was the case then the TARDIS wouldn't have shown it to her. 

Rose slowly began to make her way to the most basic door she had ever seen. Plain pinewood, nothing terribly special. Placing her hand on the knob, she felt a warmth spread through her as if the room was welcoming her. Carefully she turned the knob and pushed the door open. Inside was a room, she couldn't believe. It was as if she had stepped out of the TARDIS right into space it's self. Everything from floor to ceiling was covered in stars and planets, it was like drifting in a giant cosmos. In the middle of it all was a king size bed draped in a hunter green comforter. The room smelled of the Doctor but Rose couldn't see him anywhere. Stepping further into the room Rose began to explore her new soundings. As she began to look closer at the room, she noticed it wasn't really a vast galaxy in a bedroom. There were walls with pictures, a nightstand holding books, what appeared to be a closet and right next to that was a dresser scattered about it. They looked like someone had been going through them recently. 

Something shiny caught her eye. Squinting at the object, she reached her hand forward and grasped it. It was a rattle, made out of silver with intricate etchings on it. Rose gently ran her fingers over the etchings, tracing the patterns. Her finger slipped causing the rattle to shake a little. It made a very light tinkling noise, very much like a song. Rose closed her eyes and listened carefully, the song sounded sad, lost, and a little hopefully. She felt like she had heard the song before, a long forgotten memory. She stared at it for what felt like eons, just listening, wondering why it felt so familiar. 

"It plays a lullaby from my home." a gruff voice said from her left. Startled Rose spun around looking for the voice she was so familiar with. There sitting on the edge of the bed was the Doctor staring at her with his intense blue eyes. 

"What?" Rose asked confused. 

"The rattle, it's suppose to play a lullaby from my home." The Doctor said patiently. 

"Oh." breathed out Rose. 

"Every family unit has one, passed down from mother to son." 

Rose stared at the Doctor wondering why he was telling her this. He never spoke this much about his home or what is life was like before her. Rose stepped closer to the man she loved and stayed quiet. Maybe if she was silent he would continue to talk. 

"When we, as in my people the Time Lords, fall in love, mate or marry, we pass this song onto our wives so they can sing it to our children. She takes the song as her own. When we truly love someone they song calls out to them and that person can hear it, not matter where they are. It becomes part of them." He said staring straight ahead. Rose could feel something radiating off him, begging her to hug him. She knew it wasn't a wise choice right at that moment though. It was best to just let him talk. 

"I had a family once. Someone to hear the song. I had a wife, children, home, everything I ever dreamed of and I squandered it away. It's all gone now, lost to me forever. No one will ever hear the song or share the joy of it with me again because they are all gone." The Doctor sighed and slumped forwards a bit, face in hands. He didn't move at all as Rose studied him. Finally Rose moved, at first it was like a stumbling lurch but it soon turned in to what could be called a run. The pain radiating off him was so intense it scared her. Hearing her movement, the Doctors head shot up just in time for Rose to make contact with him. Her motion knocked them both flat on his bed. Rose buried her face into his neck and hung onto him for dear life. 

Her soft sobs reached his ears as he laid stunned. After a few moments he reached his arms up and engulfed her small frame. He placed a hand on top of her head and began to soothingly stoke her hair. Rose finally began to calm down after many minutes had passed. Her sobs became soft sighs against his neck and it was doing something to him he hadn't felt in a long time. 

"Doctor?" Rose's voice said gently from her position still on him. 

"Yes, Rose Tyler?" 

"You are not alone. Someone can hear your song. It's not lost." 

"Oh Rose Tyler, you are fantastic with you hope, but I am the last of the Time Lords. There is no one to hear that song now." he said softly, rubbing circles on her back. 

"Yes there is. I can hear it. It's like a long forgotten memory. I can hear it softly playing." Rose breathed out. The Doctor laid there stunned. Someone, a human no less, could hear the song that had been quiet for so long. 

"Rose, can you really hear it? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" 

Rose lifted her head and stared into the Doctors eyes before she began humming the long forgotten tune. The Doctor began to fell a warmth spread through him. Rose continued to hum the song quietly against his chest. When it finally sank in that someone could hear it, he held Rose tighter and smiled his big goofy smile. 

"Rose Tyler, you are fantastic!!" He exclaimed hugging her closer.   
Rose lifted her head again and looked right at him with her special smile. 

"So are you Doctor." She said softly before leaning down and capturing his lips with hers. The Doctor felt his breath catch, no one had kissed him like that in a very, very long time. Pulling her closer, he deeper the kiss.   
It was fantastic his Rose Tyler was fantastic.


End file.
